The present invention relates to a device for storing and dispensing waste material containers. The device may be used either at home or at a place of business.
Many devices for storing and dispensing a variety of products are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 455,770 to Smith, 1,003,669 to Thayer, 1,156,140 to Hair, 1,986,101 to Brodsky. 2,342,452 to Casteen, 3,251,188 to Dean et al. and 4,474,294 to Koppelmans illustrate a number of these dispensing devices. Despite all these dispensing devices, there is still a need for a convenient device suitable for storing and dispensing containers for storing waste material, particularly liquid waste material.
Homeowners, in particular, are often faced with the problem of discarding liquid materials such as oils, fatty liquids, cooking grease and the like. Typically, one uses whatever container one can find. Often, a suitable container cannot be quickly or easily found. As a result, unsuitable containers such as paper boxes are used. The liquids within these containers often leak creating other disposal problems. This entire problem could be avoided if a device for storing suitable waste containers in accessible locations was available. The present invention addresses and solves this problem.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for storing and dispensing a waste container suitable for liquid waste material and a cover therefor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device as above which may be placed on a flat surface such as the top of a kitchen counter.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a device as above which may be mounted to a wall or a support structure.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent from the following description and drawings in which like reference numerals depict like elements.